Typically, a PCMCIA wireless modem card has an antenna which transmits and receives signals. The overall performance of the antenna is a function of the length of the antenna. If the antenna is extended and then rotated or pushed back into the PC card rather than in full extension, the performance of the modem card is compromised.
Accordingly, what is needed is an antenna for use with a PCMCIA card which locks into place when the antenna is fully extended maximizing the receiving and transmitting capability of the modem and allowing the antenna to retract when not in use.
A retractable antenna device is disclosed that is used with a personal computer to provide wireless communication.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a device for providing wireless communications includes a PC card, a modem within the PC card, a retractable antenna connected to the modem, the retractable antenna having an extended transmitting/receiving position and a retracted position with respect to the PC card, and a locking mechanism for providing a lock to maintain the antenna in the extended position during ordinary use and retraction of the antenna when not in use.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a retractable antenna for a PC card for use in wireless communication includes an antenna sleeve electrically connectable to the PC card, a retractable antenna positioned within the antenna sleeve and slidable within the antenna sleeve from an extended transmitting/receiving position to a retracted storage position, and a locking mechanism provided between the antenna sleeve and the retractable antenna for locking the antenna in the extended transmitting/receiving position to achieve a predetermined transmitting/receiving antenna length.
In one more detailed aspect of the invention, the PCMCIA card will transmit and receive radio signals in the 1850 to 1990 megahertz ranges.
In another detailed aspect of the invention, the retractable antenna has a pivotable connection for pivoting the antenna about a first axis and a rotatable connection for rotating the antenna in direction which differs from the direction of pivot of the pivotal connection.
The foregoing and other advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from following description and accompanying drawings.